Ton Destin Est Entre Ses Mains
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: <html><head></head>"Aujourd'hui, ta vie va perdre toute sa saveur. Tu le sens, c'est en toi. Ça illumine ton esprit. Un grand danger l'éclaire. Pourtant, tu gardes le sourire et embrasse ta petite fille, les larmes aux yeux." OS-Cadeau pour Flora67. Joyeux Anniversaire! :D</html>


_OS-Cadeau pour flora67 afin de célébrer son anniversaire ! Si vous ne la connaissez pas, lisez ses fics ! Elle est tout simplement géniale ! _

_Bref, un Blaise/Hermione évidemment ! Que peut-on lui offrir d'autre ? ^^_

_Comme toujours pour ce couple, c'est sa sublimissime histoire qui m'a inspiré. Même si je n'aime pas le concept *xD* je trouve que cet OS pourrait être la fin de l'histoire. ^^'_

_Bref, __**Joyeux Anniversaire ! **__J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta journée ! :) _

_Et Bonne Lecture à tous !_

**Ton Destin Est Entre Ses Mains**

_31 Aout _

Il est midi. Les gens crient, les enfants chantent, les vœux fusent de toutes part, les cadeaux sont entassés sur la table.

Et pourtant, toi, tout ce dont à quoi tu aspires à présent, est d'être loin de tout cela. Loin de ce vacarme. Loin de ces gens qui sont tes amis. Loin de tout ces cadeaux.

Pourquoi le souhaites-tu ?

Pour pouvoir rêver en paix, pour pouvoir imaginer ses mains sur ton visage, pour pouvoir sentir ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Tu sais que c'est interdit. Tu es mariée, tu as une fille et un fils, tu as un mari, tu as des amis. Et pourtant, tu rêves de lui.

Il est interdit, il l'a toujours été, peut-être est-ce ce qui t'as attiré ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas pour toi. Encore moins maintenant.

XXX

Aujourd'hui, tu fêtes l'anniversaire de ta fille. Demain, elle fera son entrée à Poudlard. Demain, tu le verras sur le quai. Demain, ta fille rencontrera son fils. Demain, ton mari te quittera. Demain, celui qui berce tes rêves t'oubliera. Demain, tu regretteras ne pas les avoir aimé comme il se doit.

XXX

_1__er__ Septembre_

Aujourd'hui, ta vie va perdre toute sa saveur. Tu le sens, c'est en toi. Ça illumine ton esprit. Un grand **danger **l'éclaire. Pourtant, tu gardes le sourire et embrasse ta petite fille, les larmes aux yeux.

En voyant le Poudlard Express, tu ne peux t'empêcher de repenser au passé. Aux baiser volés, aux caresses enchanteresses, aux nuits délicieuses que vous avez empruntez à la vie.

Ta gorge te lancine, tes yeux te brulent, ta tête tourne. Arrête d'y penser. Tu souffres.

Tu devrais sourire. Ta fille rentre à Poudlard. Ton mari te tient dans tes bras. Ton fils enlace sa sœur. L'amour émane de vous.

Mais cet amour là ne t'intéresse pas. C'est lui que tu veux. C'est lui que tu aimes.

Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Malgré tout ce que vous avez vécu. Malgré tout vos malheurs.

Tu secoues la tête, lassée de ces pensées. Tu embrasses ta fille de nouveau. Tu lèves le regard. Tu carbonises sur place.

Tu le savais. Il ne fallait pas venir. Tu le sentais. Tu dois partir.

Ton cerveau s'agite, tes pensées s'embrouillent, tes mains tremblent, ton cœur bat plus fort.

Tu croises son regard. Vos yeux ne se quittent plus. Des centaines d'émotions les traversent.

Puis il baisse les yeux. Et tombe sur elle.

Sur ta fille, ta princesse, celle que tu chéris. Celle qui vient de lui.

Des retrouvailles passionnées, une soirée trop arrosée, tout le monde connait la fin. Toi, tu l'as vécu.

Ça aurait pu être la création de ton mari. Celui-ci en était persuadé. Mais, toi, tu avais décelé l'étincelle dans les yeux de ta fille qui ne venait pas de Ron, ou de toi. Cette étincelle, seul _lui _la possédait.

S'il la voyait, si Ron croisait _son _regard… Tout serait fichu. Douze ans de ta vie partiraient en fumée.

Qu'attends-tu pour partir ? Qu'attends-tu pour t'éloigner de _lui _?

Trop tard.

_Il _a croisé le regard de ta puce. _Il _a pâlit. _Il _te fixe. _Il _te supplie.

Et tu ne peux que lui adresser un sourire triste.

Alors _il _regarde à nouveau la petite et ses yeux s'assombrissent. Même de là où tu es, tu les vois brillés. Une boule se forme dans ta gorge. Tes yeux te picotent. Tu regrettes ?

C'est peut-être un peu tard, non ?

Ron t'appelle. Tu te tournes vers lui, avec un sourire crispé. Tu croises ses yeux, tristes et colériques.

A-t-il comprit ?

Ses mains tremblent, ses lèvres s'agitent. Son regard tombe sur ton enfant. Un flash d'amour le traverse. Puis, son regard se tourne vers _lui. _Blaise Zabini. L'homme de tes rêves, celui que tu as toujours aimé… Et que tu aimes encore ? Il croise son regard. Ses yeux se ferment.

Il a comprit. Mais il espère encore.

Finalement, il relève les yeux vers toi, priant pour que ses intuitions soient fausses. Tu ne fais qu'hocher lentement la tête.

Son teint perd ses couleurs, ses bras retombent sur ses côtés, ses yeux se ferment.

Ses lèvres murmurent lentement quelque chose que tu redoutes depuis tant de temps.

_Adieu._

D'un geste de la main, il effleure les cheveux de la petite fille qu'il a choyé onze ans durant. D'un regard, il couve le corps de celle qu'il a si longtemps aimé. Ton corps.

Puis il disparait.

_Adieu._

Une larme tombe sur le sol. Puis une deuxième. Puis… Tu fermes les yeux, et tu ravales tes larmes.

C'est de ta faute, non ?

Tu rouvres tes yeux et croisent le regard de Blaise. Il fait un pas vers toi. Hésitant. Un second, légèrement plus affirmé.

Ton souffle se fait erratique. Ton cœur bat, intensément. Tu as peur, tu frissonnes, tu t'impatientes.

Alors, qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de toi, une voix s'élève. Brisant tout vos espoirs.

_Tu es mariée, il l'est aussi. Tu as des enfants, il en a aussi. Tu as tout perdu, fera-t-il le même choix ?_

Il ferme les yeux. Tu le vois respirer profondément. Tu vois ce petit pli entre ses yeux. Tu vois sa tempe s'agiter. Il réfléchit. Il hésite. Il angoisse.

_Ton Destin est entre ses mains._

Il rouvre les yeux, te fait un sourire navré et se détourne.

Il empoigne la main de son fils et caresse la joue de sa femme.

_Adieu._

Et voila. Je te l'avais dis. Tu l'avais senti. Tu aurais dut partir. Quitter ce quai alors qu'il en était encore temps.

Mais maintenant, tu te retrouves seule. Avec tes enfants.

Enfants sans père, qui te regarde, des questions plein les yeux. Avec une qui revient sans cesse.

Cette question que leurs yeux lancent, tu l'évites en fermant les yeux.

Des sanglots se coincent dans ta gorge. Mais tu ne peux pas pleurer. Parce que tu les as, _eux. _Tes enfants, tes perles, tes rois.

Alors tu les prends contre toi et les serres contre ton cœur. Tu voudrais oublier ou abandonner, comme leurs pères ont fait. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu le sais. Et ça te tue.

Finalement, la question fuse. Poignardant ton cœur.

-Maman, où il est Papa ?

_Adieu._

**FIN**

_Mouahahaha. Je t'avais jamais promis un OS joyeux flo'. xP J'espère que cela t'as tout de même plu. ^^_

_Et j'espère que cela vous aura également plu, à vous tous lecteurs ! ^^ J'vous aime, vous le savez ça ? D_

_Julia Erwelin. _


End file.
